Deployable structures, such as antennas proposed for CubeSat applications, are subjected to size constraints imposed by storage limitations. This is especially true for delivery vehicles such as nano-satellites. Many antenna topologies have been proposed for deployment on top of CubeSats and other vehicles. Linear wire antennas, mostly crossed dipoles, are the most popular choice due to their compact size and their low weight. However, wider bandwidth and higher gains can be obtained with other antenna topologies. Helical antennas are good candidates since they can be easily packaged into a CubeSat and satisfy performance constraints.